This invention relates to a lamp circuit, and more particularly, a lamp circuit operable independently from a wall-mounted or lamp-mounted switch.
For many years, homes have been built without ceiling and wall lighting fixtures. In such homes is is still necessary to provide the dweller with a way of lighting a room before entering it. This is done by having a wall switch near the room entrance which controls one or more of the wall outlets in the room. It is intended that a lamp be plugged into the switch controlled outlet.
Unfortunately, this creates problems. For example, in a bedroom the lamp is best placed by the bed. In this case the lamp is turned off, upon retiring, at the lamp. The next morning, the lamp probably will not be turned back on again because of the daylight. The next night, the lamp cannot be turned on by the wall switch since the lamp was turned off by the lamp's switch. This is not only annoying, but it is also dangerous, because a person is then forced to enter a dark room.
This invention is directed to a lamp circuit and apparatus therefor which enables the remote operation of the lamp. The circuit and apparatus allows the lamp to be turned on or off independently from either a wall switch controlling a wall outlet or a second switch located at or on the lamp.